fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Severed Head's Rest
Introduction It had been over four hours since Team Hydra had finished their challenge and finished along with the other remaining participating guilds. Now with their place in the tournament set, the group was enjoying some time to rest at their hotel, but all throughout the building, one word could be heard. "MEAT!" This shout was probably heard through the entire hotel, fortunately it was still mid-morning and everyone was awake...sure the asleep people were awake now. An adult on his 21 with a black hair, black knee-length shorts, black boots, a yellow open-shirt and a hat with Happy-Sad faces on it, he was running through the hotel chairs while shouting and apparently with salad on his mouth "HAS THE HOTEL ONLY SALADS?! THIS ISN'T HEALTHY!" He shouts while running. A hand easily grabbed the back of the adult's collar as they lifted them up, "Will you please down Damon, you're making a scene" The man said drinking a cup of tea while he kept on holding onto the man until he stopped. "They told us the meal should be ready soon so be patient". Meanwhile, a weird looking teen, roughly around 16 and wearing what appeared to be wrestling attire was doing wall push ups. "And 9... and 10." He rolled onto his back and began doing crunches "One and Two and Three and Four and Five." He then rolled back and kicked himself onto his feet. The guy was wearing a flesh coloured mask and sweat was almost pouring out of it. "Man that was an intense day. And now that we're in the Games, I just can't stop. He looked over at the dark haired man with a look of unsatisfactory on his face. "C'mon dude, get in the spirit, it's the Grand Magic Games." He began doing jumping jacks. "And one and two and three..." The teen then stopped and looked aimlessly to where I assume... and now he's walking off panel and... hey you, stop that... cut it out. Ha look who's telling the story now. For those who don't know I'm the One Man Apocalypse and I'm taking over from the current narrator. Seriously, just me exercising, lame; we all know that I exercise everyday like this, and yes this is the most important day of my life, but I don't have anything else better to do? And just letting this meat thing go? That's not me at all, if it was me I'd suggest that we get the H, E, Double hockey stick outta there... hey you I'm not done here, stop it... just, hey quit it, I'm not going back.... okay fine. And then the narrator took control again. A top of the roof, Arukana was lying as he had a straw hat covering the majority of his face, blocking out the brightness of the sun. He was suddenly awoken by the sound of what seemed to be like someone in agony…or an idiot that was just hungry. It's hard to tell the difference at times. The young man let out a groan as he rubbed his eyes, the hat still atop of his head, and let out a yawn. "What the heck is Damon going on about now? This is the third time today and it is still around noon." A sigh escaped his lips as he took the hat off his head and began to balance it using his index finger, as a way to pass the time for the moment. Sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair consisting of leather, Mathilda was all but concerned with the state of affairs in their hotel. Instead, she was fixated on the most recent addition to her collection of ancient literature. The book went by the name "Demonology: Daughters of Zeref" and while it was hardly as old as some of the scrolls in her possession, it did possess quite a bit of significance for her latest obsession: locating the fabled castle of Withered Eden. The hints the strange blue woman had dropped when she had encountered her indicated that it did indeed exist, but to the best of her knowledge, the pixie-like creature could be a liar. She took a sip from her cup of chamomile tea as her hand flipped the page over. "Maricia the Innocent", she read internally. "Angelic in appearance, but excessively gruesome in demeanor. Rumored to possess the ability to instantaneously obliterate her targets. Danger rating: Max." Accompanying the text was a sketch of what appeared to be an angel. Intrigued, Mathilda flipped to the next page. The sketch of this page depicted a strange, brittle woman with her head turned 180 degrees. "Invertia, Eternal Contrarian. With the exception of her horns, indistinguishable from humans. Mirrors the target's personality and preferences. Unpredictable and likely among the most dangerous of the demons. Danger rating: Max." She flipped over once more. "Tenebrasia. Queen of the Withered Eden. Easy to distinguish from humans thanks to her ghostly tail. Enslaves mortals and possesses a commanding presence. Likely the mastermind of the trio. Her other abilities are-''" The sound of rambunctious noises in the lobby distracted her from finishing the final description. Of course. It was silly of her to be so into her research at an occasion like this. Instead, Mathilda closed her book and went to get her second fill of tea. Outside on the restaurant patio, another S-Class, Gary Dagnell, sat reclined on a lounge chair. Despite the commotion going on inside, he too sat engrossed in his own thoughts. "Dammit, why did I have to get stuck as a stand-in." He thought aloud, taking a sip of a gaudy looking drink he had been given. "we should have just let this whole thing pass us bye." He continued to disgruntledly mumble to himself for the next few minuets, occasionally rolling from side to side as he thought. "Biggest party in the whole country, and I'm stuck waiting for one of the others to keel over... Can't even go out at night. This sucks..." While Gary was outside complaining about how he had to wait on the sidelines, inside the hotel, in the room that they had been given, Pollux Totmann was doing the exact opposite. He was fretting over being chosen as part of the main team. Of all the things involved in being a mage, what he always hated most was the fighting. The GMG always, ''always had battle rounds and he wanted no part of them. Even past games have involved fighting. If he remembered right, people had died during some games. Why did fighting have to be a part of anything? "Dannazione!" Doccia complained as she watched her contractor moping. "Cheer up! This is the chance of a lifetime! Piagnucolone." "Scis me nolle pugnare." Pollux replied. "You don't have to fight! You're Magic can end the fight before it even begins." Doccia retorted. "I know... but, ah, that, um doesn't mean that I have to, um, like it." Pollux sighed. Back inside the hotel, the sounds of loud eating could be heard as many of the waiters and waitresses looked in awe at how much one of the men were stuffing their faces as Peter was sitting at the same table, "There is such a thing as chewing Damon, perhaps you should try it before you choke on a bone" He said finishing his cup before looking over to the man. "I knrowk rifighrt (I know right!)" Damon swallows a lot of food as he stretches his black arm towards a plate which was in the opposite side of the table, as he grabs it he brings and eats the chicken. Damon then swallows it quickly as he begins to eat meat since he held one steak at each hand with a big grin "Anyone want? Meshishishi!" Damon said while laughing. Meanwhile Jared was slurping away at a small bowl of ramen noodles. "Too bad they don't have burgers on their menu, otherwise I'd take back everything I said about this place." Jared then took a large forkful of steak and shoved it into his mouth, chewing vigorously. He swallowed and washed it down with the cola pop in his mug. "Guys," he then said, "I have never been so honoured than to compete with every one of you; I love all you guys. So let's have a good one, kick ass, and show the world what being a member of Hydra Head stands for." He raised his mug and swilled it merrily. Arukana, who was now walking around the hotel, was beyond bored at the moment. "Hmmm. I need something to do right now." Reaching into his pocket, Arukana pulled out a card that had a picture of a white haired girl on it. Flicking the card to the ground, he called out. "Come forth, Hinasho." Suddenly, a white glyph appeared above the card and a young girl appeared out of the glyph. "Hey Aru!" The girl let called out in a bubbly voice. "What did you summon me for? Are we gonna fight?" She tilted her head, similar to puppy. Arukana waved his hand at her, shaking his head. "No, I was just bored and need some company. Figured that you would be the best person to have fun with, Hinansho." Hinansho nodded her head in understanding. "I see. You wanted to hang out together. Well, not "together" together but just together." A small blush appeared on her face, something Arukana ignored or just didn't notice. "So, any ideas?" He questioned as he pulled out his straw hat and placed it atop of his head once again. "Let's go and see if there is a pool here! I've always wanted to swim, or at least remember the experience of swimming." Hinansho said as she grabbed Arukana by the arm and dragged him around, searching for a pool. Pleads for her to slow down could be heard throughout the entire area. As she had traversed down the hallways to fetch some more of that absolutely delicious chamomile tea, Mathilda had gotten sidetracked by the noises of establishment. So many noises. It was rather difficult to distinguish conversations, voices and tones from each others. They were all blurs to her ears. And Mathilda loved every moment of it. It was like being in their guild headquarters, where everything was so delectably chaotic and confusing. The chair tossing was something she could do without, but it was just a nostalgic sight overall. She could not really recall a time where noise was not prevalent in every room, sans her personal study of course. Then again, the young woman had been one of the very first members, so the social arena had grown around her, not vice versa. Intending to walk outside, Mathilda ended up catching the sound of a voice. Its tone grew in both familiarity and loudness as it apparently approached her current location. Heading her way was one of the main team members, Arukana Shinjitsu. One of the very few members of the team who possessed a name Mathilda actually remembered. Smiling as he, and what appeared to be a girl dragging the idle boy along, came closer to her, she raised one of her hands to wave at him while the other clutched around the mug filled with tea. "Arukana," she beamed as she lowered her hand and looked at him. "And... Mikanbō?" After stating this presumption, she stood still and analyzed them while smiling. "Where are you two headed? On a rendezvous~?" Winking at the two, Mathilda stifled a giggle as she set up the awkward situation. My, my, playing the big sister was fun. "Ah, quit teasing the kid." Gary moaned, having strolled inside after growing board with his stargazing. He didn't wait for Mathilda to answer, or wasn't paying enough attention if she had, before continuing down another hallway towards the dining room. He interlocked his fingers behind his head, absentmindedly staring up at the ceiling as he walked. "Man, I got to get me a girlfriend too. One of these days..." Pollux, through the insistence of Doccia, stepped out of the room and into the hall in time to almost get run over by a Hinansho dragging an Arukana behind. "Ignis ubi est?" Pollux asked as he tried to move himself out of their way. "How many times must I tell you? Utilizzare il linguaggio comune!" Doccia yelled at Pollux as she moved herself up above everyone to avoid being squashed between a body and a wall. This then led to Pollux and Doccia speaking to each other in their strana lingua, as Doccia usually called them, and leaving anyone other than the two of them completely confused and lost as to what they were saying. From the sounds of it, however, it was clear that Doccia was berating Pollux who was, as usual, quietly defending himself while simultaneously trying to end the argument. Peter looked over as he had heard the voices of his other guild mates, each of them having their own miniature version of relaxation as he chuckled, "I'm surprised all of them can keep moving after what we endured, this new generation just might make things interesting after all" He said finishing his tea before getting up. "I need to meditate on the preliminaries, Understand what our team has in store, so for now just try not to get in trouble" Peter told Damon and Jared as he grabbed his sword and walked off towards the stairs, heading to the roof for some meditation. Damon swallows a big part of chicken as he looks at Jared and the latter notices Arukana and Hinansho arrived in the Pool area since the Bar-Restaurant was in a open area near the pool. Damon puts his hands at the back of his head while resting his right foot at his knee in a manly way as the table was only with 'bones' of the food, he notices the fire torches at the borders of the pool, it was a cool view for him, yet romantic to someone's else mind, he sucks up the air a bit as it was strong enough to push one of the flames in the torch as he eats it and later burps out some smoke "So how did you guys train to this event?" Damon asks to everyone present there. "Were you not watching me when you had your little episode?" Jared asked in response. "Well, I can't sit any more, I'm gonna join those guys for a swim," Jared declared, "Coming Damon?" "Naw," Damon responded, as he went back to relaxing. Jared approached the pool a few seconds later, and begun to take off his body suit revealing a pair of black wrestling tights underneath. "Hey Arukana, you two crazy lovebirds better watch out," Jared called out as he stepped to the diving board and preformed a cannonball dive. The water erupted everywhere soaking almost everyone in sight. Jared emerged from the water and emptied the water from his mouth. Strange, can't help but think I'm forgetting something Jared thought. He then felt a sharp pain in his stomach, his face turned white as he scurried out of the water. "Should've waited an hour or something." Jared said, his face contorted in pain. That was for payback. "Damn you writer," Jared called out to someone (don't know who). "Oh god. Hinansho, don't jump into the pool!" Arukana said in an attempt to stop her. Sadly, that would prove futile as Hinansho to a large leap, still having a firm grip on Arukana's arm, and threw him into the water while they were still in the air. A explosion of water rose up as Arukana made a great impact in the pool, scattering water everywhere. When the water cleared, the only visual that could be seen was his body simply floating in the water, face down in the water as Hinansho entered the pool via cannonball. She let out a laugh, somehow switching into a swimming attire, as she began to swim around the pool. "That was pretty fun, right Aru?" Arukana, who was now upright and the front of his body was a blistering red, simply pointed at Hinansho as a wave of water swallowed her. "Wah!" Hinansho proclaimed as she hit with a great amount of water. "Surprise water fight! I won't lose!" As she said this, she began to splash Arukana with tons of water even though he made great attempts to avoid them. When she had encountered Arukana and that Spirit girl, Kakakarot was likely the name she went by, the two had promptly stopped momentarily before heading out towards the pool area. Still standing in the hallway with the cup of tea in her hands, Mathilda's perpetual smile was still plastered across her face as she headed for the chair she had previously been sitting in. The book about demonic creatures was a tad bit too tempting, after all. She was certain that the others were going to have fun in the pool, but ever since someone, she did not recall who unfortunately, had managed to spill water on her ancient scrolls, Mathilda had maintained her distance from large bodies of water. Literature was too precious to be exposed to the rambunctious shenanigans of her guild mates, after all. Sitting down in the chair once more, she picked up the book once more. Flipping through the pages, she attempted to locate the page detailing the information about Tenebrasia. Maricia, Invertia, she thought as she found them. Aha, Tenebrasia! Finally pinpointing the page detailing the information about this demonic queen. Picking up where she had left off, the S-Class Mage sipped some of the scaldingly hot tea as she concentrated on the text while the sounds of shrill screams emanated from the pool. "''-Human Subordination, demonic creation and allegedly the ability to manipulate astral movement". Mathilda pondered whether such a creature could even exist and then continued to flip through the pages, intrigued by the book's contents. Observing the pool and it's occupants from the balcony, Gary smiled to himself. "Now this is more like it." With a flick of his finger, a coffee cup lifted itself off of a nearby table and floated into his hand. "A big vacation sounds a hell of a lot better than some competition. Any day of the week." He mumbled, taking a sip from his cup. Sitting by the edge of the pool, having been completely soaked after following the others into the pool area, Pollux sighed. It wasn't an agitated sigh or tired or sad, it was a content sigh. While he made no secret of how much he dislikes conflict of any kind, which, oddly enough to everyone else, included the splash fight that Arukana and Hinansho were having, which also had quickly become rather extreme and out of control due to magic, he just felt somewhat on edge when he was around the Guild and there wasn't some sort of ruckus going on. "Dum vivimus, vivamus." he said with a smile on his face and looking, overall, like a drowned rat. Damon grabs a chair and puts it a bit near to the pool as he sits on it and puts his drink on the table at his left side, Damon notices everyone toying around and stretches his arm to grab a almost drowned Jared, Damon then take him off the pool "Better?" He asks while drinking in the cup "Also guys, I've wondered, who do you think the King will make us fight? I mean what opponents will he choose? From what I've heard its mostly the king of Fiore that chooses it" Damon drinks more of whatever he was drinking. "Well, honestly I don't think it'll matter 'who' we fight," Jared said getting to his feet, "it's more about 'how' we fight. With an awesome strategy under our belts and a bit of luck, we could wipe the floor of the competition." Jared got to his feet clutching his stomach; he studied a few choice members of his team. He first looked at Mathilda; ''With such beautiful brains like that, there is no way we can lose, ''he thought before he examined Pollux. ''Poor guy, ''he said to himself, ''the dude hates fighting, this may be the most torturous few days of his life. His stomach began to settle as he grabbed a towel from a small stack beside Mathilda. I did it Bard , ''he thought, ''I finally beat you at something. After this, I'll show you who I really am. ''He walked back to where Damon was sitting and layed out the towel, lay down on it and watched as Arukana and Hinansho splashed about. It was getting late and Jared decided to head off to bed. He went upstairs to his room when he accidentally bumped into an old face. He had blonde spiky hair and an iron choker. ''Oh lord, could this be who I think it is? Jared thought. The stranger turned his head towards Jared's face. "Hydra Head?" he asked. "Yeah, who wants to know?" Jared asked back. The stranger took a hold of Jared's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "Listen buddy, if you EVER want to walk again, take my advice. Disappear and don't show up to the Games, it'll be healthier for yourself and your guild." the stranger threatened. He looked like he wanted to take Jared's head off. ''Yep, this is definately the Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer, ''he thought. "Listen bro," Jared argued back, "you got yourself kicked outta the guild, and by your own selfish purposes of all things. It's your who should disappear; you're a disgrace to yourself and YOUR guild." Category:The Day Before Category:Grand Magic Games Category:GMG 2014